Crimson Carrier
by nobodyramirez
Summary: A young teenage boy tries to rescue the one he loves to reunite his misfit family. He and his feionce's brother Leo go threw more that was expected as their quest unfolds. This is a new story probably never even thought of before.
1. The beginnign of it

** The beginning of it **

When news finally got around it was too late, the other crews were not able to react fast enough. This three man army took over like wild fire and was showing no intention of slowing down.

-three months earlier

"Yo reload, you ready man. School is bout to start and you're going to be late."

"AGAIN! No way can I be late again! That damb teacher is going to chew me up and spit me out!" those were the last words I ever told her. I just didn't know it yet. And all I heard her say was,"BYE, SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME!"

"Man I hope she doesn't see me sneak in…" I thought to myself as I walked in to school, but then I realized that nobody was here. "HELLO…HELLO…..WHERE IS EVERYONE!!" I yelled.

Then a faint voice came from the corner. "yo dude, shut the hell up. Or you won't be able to hear them when they come."

"Who's coming and WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME SHUT UP!"

"man they were right you do kill the vibe of this place. And for the record I'm the guy that is going to help you get out of here in one piece. So just shut up."

As he said that I heard what or let me say how he was talking about.

"There are at least twenty of them."I thought to my self

"No your wrong, there's forty of them and there here to kill you,"He said with the calmest voice ever.

"KILL ME! BUT WHY! What did I do to deserve this? DAMB IT! I must have pissed off the wrong people this time."

"You're wrong again. It's a test to tell if you're ready or not. And if you're not you will be killed."

"A test?"

"Both of you shut up now. We are under direct orders to kill both of you on site." Said one of them.

"Like I said man. A test."

With that last word he said one of the guys rushed me as fast as he possibly could and tried to hit me with a bat. Luckily his aim was sorry and he was as weak as puppy, or that might have actually hurt me.

"Is that the best you got?"

"You're going to eat those words punk"

As we waged war with these guys all I could think about was who they were. All this just of a test. Something was about to happen and I didn't like it.

"Damb kid you really are the one they can reload aren't you." That guy said as he took down about two at a time.

"SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR" I yelled at him as brawled with three at once.

As they dropped like flies I realized they were serious. But they were just weak as hell then he came.

"What the hell is he an ape?"

"No but close enough. Just watch out for his sword, k?"

As he swung the giant hammer like sword at me I got a sudden feeling like no other. My body grew light and my feet were as cold as ice. As I kick that ape like guy in his gut he fell on impact and stayed down.

"Was that it?"

"No. He is getting up. And hees maaad.."

"Is this a game to you? Are you really enjoying yourself?"

"Ya I am. It's been a while since I've seen someone able to conjure the crimson waves like you just did."

"crimson? waves? what is that?"

"YOU MEAN YOU DID IT BE SHER LUCK?"

"I don't know what I just did but it worked so let me try it again, ok?"

"oookkaay. If you say so."

As he stood on his feet that same feeling rushed thru my veins once more but this time I just concentrated all my strength and that alone knocked him off his feet.

"That's enough. Wire get out of here before the cops show."

"what ever you say…"

"And you, what do you think you're doing?" the man in the long jacket asked me.

"I was, well you see…"

"So you don't know what that was huh…Well that is an effect wind currents and soul power have on each other."

"soul… power…"

"Yes. It's a tornado effect. Everyone has there own and even though most people never find theirs, there are few how do. And everyone's is different. It just so happens that you are the person who has the one tornado effect that has never been found. And I mean never. Well til next time."

At that moment I got knocked out from all the energy I used up.


	2. Something else

** Something else**

"Hey man wake up. The cops are coming. Wake up reload. If I have to carry you again I'll kill you myself."

"Leo...is that you...What are you doing in my room...and at my house?"

"Hey homie you're at school and the cops are going to ask you what happened if you don't get your ass in gear!"

When he said that I was up and running for my life as usual in this city. Me and Leo, the ones who were destined for greatness as we always said. The ones who were going to make it and never look back. I guess this is where my story starts and the weird things happen. To the both of us. Leo was like a brother to me and his sister was more like my fiancé. We grew up together, but still got separated. But know that his sister Monica was 17 we all were able to live together. Even though Monica and I were dating they made an exception because off the reason we were so close. Are families were close and had been together when some dumb ass got the idea to crazy into another car going 130 on a highway. Btu the past is the past I always say, but she still cries at night to a point that what I say doesn't comfort her anymore. She always tells me to just forget about it the next morning but I always feel that I need to go that extra mile just for here.

But Leo was another story. He and I were always into trouble. If it was illegal, we had our noses in it. The cops' seldomly messed with us but when they wanted answers they meant business. "Talk about police brutality man. My neck will hurt for a week."Leo started."Well I guess they know you were telling the truth when you screamed like a little girl. Way to lay it out there Leo."I said jokingly as we walked into our house. All of a sudden I froze in my tracks as I saw what was on the door. "Leo...Walk away."

"What are you talking about man?"

"LEO! Do what I said and walk away.LEO NOW!"

"Just cause you and Monica are dating doesn't mean you're my dad man. Now let me in, I want to see my sister!"

As he barged in without realizing what was on the door he to froze when he seen what was inside awaiting us.

"Dambit …Dambit all to hell. "He yelled as he hit me in my stomach."WHY DID YOU DO THIS RELOAD?!"

"ME! I would never hurt her and you kow that!"

The house was empty and a wreck with a bloody finger on the door that spelled beware in blood. My heart raced a billion mile a second almost exploding at the site. Then tears came to my eyes and I fell to my knees."It wasn't me… it wasn't my fault... IT WASEN'T ME!!"I yelled uncontrollably as Leo stared at me. "Then who Re? Who?"

"I don't know but I think im going to die…"I said as my vision started to fade into darkness.

"The wind. The winds are calling for you Reload. Cant you hear them. There yelling your names as if they long for ya'll"

"YOU! You're the one that I saw after the fight earlier." I said as I came to.

"Where's my sister you psycho!"

"Hey man it wasn't me either. But I can tell you how."

"Then who?"Leo yelled.

"The leader of those guys Reload knocked out earlier. "He said with a smirk.

"If ya'll want to know more meet me at the skate spot in 2 hours. Me and my crew don't mind opening your eyes just a little. And who knows, it could be fun."

With those words he vanished like a ghost in the middle of the night.

"Re where are you going?"

"To tell the crew."

"Tell them what?"

"That were disbanding"

"What?"

"You're coming to right Leo?"

"But why disband?"

"Because we're running. Not away this time though. Were running toward her. And when we find her I'm going to kill him. For everything that he has done to our family."

"Family?"

"Ya numb nut. Our family. You, me, and Monica. Or have you not realized that we are a family!!


	3. It starts here!

**It starts here!!**

"Leo and I have assembled all of the E.O.F. krew (eyes of fear) to explain one thing and one thing only. We are officially disbanding the crew."

"WHAT ARE YA'LL SAYIN!!"

"We have very important business to go and deal with and I don't want to hear anyone say no. Ya'll got that?"

"MAN, TO HELL WITH THAT!!"The entire crew yelled.

"Lil demon, did you stop by my crib before coming here? I'm asking because you're the only one who hasn't said no to this.

"I'm sorry for intruding but ya I did…."

"So you've seen then correct?"

"Yah…….sorry boss…"

"There is nothing to be sorry bout. But since you've seen what happened there can you explain to those who deny our leave."

"Sure…."

As lil demon explained to the group they all became sick from the sound and held their heads low.

"Now I'm not saying it is official forever. I want all of you to work together and protect our city….our home. Just like we always do. Nothing will change and when we return all of us will take this problem head on like our first leutenant always wanted us to. GOT THAT?"

"YES SIR!"

"But what about the other teams that are under our control?"Lil demon asked.

"They are not to be informed so that they will not know of our leave. And all commands will come from..."

"Me…."a clouded voice said.

As everyone turned to see who said that they just ayyyed at who they seen.

"All commands will come from me or does someone have a problem taking orders from sergent FLARE."

"No sir…."the crew said toward their old captain that they had long awaited his return to rankth.

"I won't even ask where you've been Flare."I said with a smirk.

"So were off and we'll keep in contact to make sure everything goes smooth."

As they reached the spot we saw 4 shadows in the distance and realized who they were.

"I know who ya'll are….. Ya'll are the legendary S.S.W.(south side wreckers). Everyone thought ya'll were dead.

"….and is that why you took over reload?" wire asked.

"Well no duh. If I hadn't when I did our city would have been overrun by cops and punks. We helped this…."

"SHUT UP! You may have helped ya'll selves, but ya'll destroyed the town. Ya'll ruined..."

"That's enough Star. They did what they could with what they had. Allow me to introduce our selves. I'm Flank. The one just yelling at you was Star. You've already meet Wire. And the small one in the back over there is Stone. Now, who is your friend huh Reload."

"This is my brother Leo..."

"WHAT "Leo yelled out of place.

"Oh, I see. He doesn't know about you and his sister's plans yet. Well in any case that is not important at the moment. The place the wind is calling you from is very familiar isn't it. You know this place well, seeing on how often you visit it. You will be met there and after that it is out of our control."

"Can I just ask you one thing Flank? Please don't let our crew know you are back. I believe that on their own they will truly save this city."

"Understood. We will only help when absolutely necessary."

"Good then we're off. Leo I'll explain everything later okay?"

"You better or I will beat it out of you."Leo said in the most serious voice he had ever used with me.


	4. THE BLIND WORRIOR

** THE BLIND WORRIOR**

As we bladed across the highway I realized what Flank had meant. The one place I had never gone to after Monica and I had made the choice to get married. "Mother, Father what is going on?"I thought to myself then a highway sign hit me in my face.

"Reload, Reload, are you awake."

"Monica is this a dream."

"No much more real than a dream. Do you know why I wanted to marry you?"

"I always thought it was because you loved me?"

"It is, but the other reason I said yes was to make sure the three of us were always together. And now someone is trying to break that bond."

"I won't let that happen. There is nobody in the world how could do that to us. Not any of us."

"You just promise to take care of my little brother. You hear me. If anything were to happen to him I don't know what I would do."

"I promise I…"

"Don't give me empty promises Re. No matter whom it is don't let them hurt him okay?"

"Ok. I won't. But it will be hard to explain to him what had happened between…"

"He already knows. I told him a long time ago. And I asked him to do the same for you too. I want both of ya'll back with me ok?"

"Monica, I would never let anything happen to him. Neither to you. That is why I'm going with our brother to get you."

"Our brother?"

"If we're going to be married he will be my brother too."

"Re... you don't know how happy I am for you to say that"

"Then don't tell me now. You can tell me when we are back to gather, all three of us."

"RELOAD! RELOAD! RELOAD! Wake up man, there are cops and rebels everywhere!"Leo yelled as I came to."We have to get to cover!"

"What….what….wait, what the hell just happened to me just now."

"You got hit right in your face by a sign that flew by from an explosion!"

"EXPLOSION?!"

"Like I said there are cops and rebels everywhere. It's a total war zone."

"I promise Monica. I promise I won't let anything happen…"

"WHAT! I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU OVER THE GUN FIRE!"

"Nothing, let's get to saftey.NOW!"

As we got out of the zone I realized where we were.

"I guess with all the commotion we made to the spot quicker than expected "I told him.

"Shhhh, Re look over there."

There stood a man that I would have never thought to have been alive.

"Dad…..DAD!!"I yelled his way as I ran toward him.

"Who said that? It's not polite to scare a blind man."

I stopped in my tracks and wispered,"blind"but then who is this man.

"RELOAD, HELP ME!!"Yelled Leo as he was being cornered by the same people from school.

"HOLD ON."

But then a sharp pain came to my leg and a voice said, "you should be worried bout yourself first idiot."

Now I know that this person wasn't my dad. So now I shouldn't have any problem fighting back. But my body stayed froze like time stopped and I was a spectator.

"RE! LOOK OUT! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Leo yelled as I told myself," But all I can do was stand there, while my mind is telling me to get my ASS IN GEAR, AND WIN!"

And at that moment I was free. There was no part of me that refused my thoughts and no part of me that would give up.


	5. What’s happening

** What's happening**

"Why? Why are you doing this?! You are my father aren't you?! TELL ME!!"I yelled uncontrollably as we clashed towards each other.

"Yes I am. But you're too weak for me to call you son…..YOU DUMB ASS!!"He yelled at me.

But why has this came into my life I thought to myself. There had to be an answer. But the more I thought about it the more I began to loss grip…….then a thought reminded me that no matter what came up I couldn't loss."NO MATTER WHAT……I WILL NOT LOSS TO YOU!!"I yelled as I pressed on into battle.

"Reload…It is time for me to give you this…"a small voice said to me as a sword came to form in my hand.

"Impossible…How did this get here?"I yelled as no answer came.

"Reload this is yours now…. And you have to use it. "A soft voice said.

Just then everything went blank and all I could do is wait for something or someone to appear.

"Do you remember now" she said softly as my mother walked in front of me."I used to train you to be an unbeatable crimson carrier. I know you remember what I taught you."

"Ya I remember. It was just a long time since I've ever heard the term. I remember the meaning of it, to be a crimson carrier, the responsibility, the reason of its existence. To protect the loved ones. To understand the power. To always put yourself in the way so the loved ones never get hurt." I said softly

"Good, then my jobs was a success. Well if it was so clear to you then why did it take so long for you to realize your gift."

"The wave is always grater when you have something to us it for…You told me that"

And then without warning, I was back in battle with the sword.


	6. The end For you at least!

**The end. For you at least!**

As the battle came back all I could hear is the music. The music that I always tuned out because of the regret I held. But not now, I listened and acted. Acted out of pain. The pain that I always rejected on to other. But it was my turn to hold it. Hold it in my hand like haze over my soul that was always there, and welcomed it without a second thought. I now knew it was my turn to grasp for the freedom. The freedom that nobody could ever catch.

"Battle wounds, my battle wounds are what you can't see."

"Battle wounds? What are you talking about?"My father yelled.

"THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND MEEEE!!"I yelled as I cut my father down.

"My wounds that push me. Push me to the crimson and the soul. That is the difference between us."

"My son is finally free…."he said as he died "You are truly free from the cage that held you back. How does it feel?" he asked.

He asked but I did not give him the answer, because it wasn't something you could explain with words. "How bout yo tell my. Father, you're the one that is free. Freedom means either you are truly free which is unexplainable or you are dying. Which looks like what you are bout to do?"

"So you are truly free… I understand the feeling. Because this is my second time dyeing….so I welcome the felling…"

As he fell silent I knew he was gone."With no regret "I said to myself as I welcomed the silence.


	7. Alone

** Alone **

Running to where Leo was taken I realized there was a shadowed figure waiting for me. As I ran up to it I immediately whipped out my blade and pushed it to his throat. And then realized that it was Flank and jumped away from him but still on my guard."What are you doing here man?"I questioned.

"To tell you that we are taking Leo."

"What? Why?"I yelled uncontrollably.

"To train him. To train him and help him get prepared for his upcoming battle."

"What battle?"

"Just because you assumed that you were the only one battling the person responsible doesn't mean that there is only one."

"I see. So you will train him as I train by myself against the people in my way right."

"Yep. You will not be alone though. Wire will be with you."

"So then where is Wire?"

"Not here. He will only be with you when you need his help."

"And how will he know when I need his help?"

"By using his power……Look Reload, I don't have time to explain everything that is too complicated for you to understand so I will put it simple. He can sense when you will be in trouble that you can't handle and that is all there is so cope now and you will understand later got it!"

"Ya. Just make sure that Leo is safe and unharmed when I get back. Ok?"

"What ever you say boss."Flank said as he left with the wind.

"Alone once again "I said to myself as I put away my blade and got on my skates and left.


	8. New power

** New power**

As I quickly adapted to my new speed and power I thought to myself, "What else has increased?"As I thought bout my crouch. Flying past the dead streets and highways.

"What could have happened here? I have a strange feeling bout this place. It's like my mind is telling my not to worry bout it, but my street continence was telling me that this was a battle ground."I told myself

"What are you doing here?"Wire yelled as he appeared from the sky.

"I don't even know where I am man. But since you're here that means a battle I can't handle is in the works right."

"So I was that obvious huh? But ya your right. You're not ready for what awaits you here. I suggest that we turn round and get out of here. Reload, did you hear me? RELOAD!"He yelled as I sped up the street looking for someone.

"That means that this place is significant in the win against the enemy. So I'll stay here until I find what is so important bout this place!"

As I yelled that Wire grabbed me and hit the wall to stay unseen from what was around the corner.

It was a giant man picking up a little girl off the ground by her neck. She was covered with blood dripping to the ground fading into death. As I seen this I ran as fast as I could and grabbed her from his clutches and ran like hell. As I reach to the place where I and Wire were hiding I realized he was gone.

"What the hell. Where did you go?"  
"If you're looking for me, you were running away from me dumbass."The huge guy said."I'm Roar. One of the leaders of the Death crew that is going to control the world one day. And you just ruined my lunch."He told me with a sarcastic and angry voice.


	9. Helpless

** Helpless**

"I guess I don't have any other choice, but to fight. Very well, that is how I wanted it anyway."I said as I put the unconscious girl on the ground. "if you want her, you have to take her from my lifeless hands!" I yelled.

"Fine by me, I guess you'll have to learn the hard way. But if you run away I'll let you go, because I'm very hungry…"

"YOU PIG! What thinks I will let you eat this innocent girl you birdbrain."

"Know that's not nice. I TAKE WORDS LIKE THAHT OFFINCIVELY YOU BRAT!"

"Shut up and get ready. You're going down fat bat."

As I pulled out my sword he just vanished." Where did he go?"I asked myself as I felt a presence behind me.

As I looked over my shoulder I realized that he had gotten past me like it was nothing. I started to rush at him with my blade pointing right at his belly. "Let's see what you're made of."I said to myself as I pierced his stomach. To my surprise he was literally empty. "Nothing…not even blood?"I said as I questioned my actions as fast as he reacted and threw me against a wall. As I hit the wall I got paralyzed from the shock and wasn't able to move.

"I guess you were hoping for blood at least huh? Well you're not the only one who made the mistake of thinking that I'm a human. I'm actually a demon called a dreath. My name is Burden the dreath."

"You soulless monster. Don't you have any sympathy or any kind of conscious at all?"

"Don't judge me boy. I had a soul just like you once. I was one of the crimson carriers just like you are now. But that was a long time ago. If you want me to open your eyes, you'll just have to wait until I'm done."

As he ate the helpless girl I started to feel woozy and almost past out. I couldn't even do anything about it. I was helpless and unable to even help the more helpless. I was like a baby in a sewer. Only there to observe.

"Now that I have finish I think you deserve an explanation. Where does a carrier go when he dies in battle… huh? Well if you don't know already they become a dreath and have to eat flesh to survive. When I died from another carrier's blade my soul was given up to let me survive. Without a soul is not a way to live. It isn't even possible. You have to eat others to survive and believe me. You won't be able to resist the urge and calling of the other souls. Those delicious soul call to you when you're hunger, and they sound so seductive as they chant your name constantly until you just eat them up. Unfortunatly once you eat one you are never the same again."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know what awaits the death of a carrier so you can prevent it from ever happening again. Our brethren should never have to carry that feeling again. If you're wondering I'm the youngest of the dreaths alive on this planet so I know more than you will understand." he said as a tear ran down his face."But next time we meet I will kill you or you will kill me. I can at least promise you that. This information is what matters the most." He said as he once again vanished into thin air.

Once again I was left helplessly waiting to die. As the conscious world faded away I thought about my family. Would we ever be united again? The way it was looking I thought it would end with me dead here… alone… alone and cold.


	10. Running

** Running**

"Another locked door… another… ANOTHER!! DAMBIT! At this speed I'm going to be found. NO. I have to keep running. Until I find a place to hide and get away from that monster. That huge guy is going to kill me. I have to find a place…"

"reload…Reload…RELOAD!! Wake up dude! WAKE UP MAN! We have to get out of here." Wire told me as I came to. "We have to get out of here before something else happens."

"Before what happens man? What are you talking about?"

"Dude you don't remember what happened."

"No I don't. All I remember is running."

"Well that isn't what happened. You went head on against that huge dude that at that girl you tried to save."

"OH NO! What happened to her?"As I asked all Wire did was look at pair of glasses on the concrete. "Oh my god… HE ATE HER!!"

"There was nothing you could do to help. You weren't strong enough man. Not even Flank could have done much. I don't even think he could have done what you did?"

"why….WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? All I had to do was run from him with her in my arms and we would have been fine. I could have done it if I didn't get carried away with fighting someone." As I thought of my mistake I got on my feet and started running. Running from everything. "I don't disserve this power. I should have just given up." I thought to myself as I ran away from my destiny.

"Reload… stop man. Why are you running man? Stop running!!"

I didn't know why I was running but I couldn't face what was put in front me. I knew this much. "Nobody can kill something that didn't have a life inside of it like that thing did. No way am I ever going to be able to win if he is the youngest." I said to myself as I kept running.

"Sir. We have failed. Reload ran away and I couldn't keep up with him."

"Wire. Why did you let him get so close to that place?"

"I don't know Flank. I just thought he had to see what this city would become if he didn't complete his mission."

"Well your thought just cost us our hope in winning this war against the enemy."

"I'm sorry sir; I guess I should have thought it threw more before I had let him in that city."

"Well we can't do anything about it now. All we can do is train Leo. Hopefully he is as strong as Reload was going to be."

"Your orders sir?"

"Help train Leo and don't tell him about his brother."

As I woke up and looked around a voice said, "Your finally awake I see. How are you felling?"

"Who are you?" I asked the woman that walked in the door of the room I was in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Rebecca."

"How did I get here?"

"My grandmother had a couple of guys from the town to bring you here. She had a feeling that you would be waking soon so she sent me to see if you would."

"Thanks for the help but I must be leaving now so…." As I tried to get off the bed a sharp pain went through my whole body and knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't try to more. She found you in the forest a mile out of the town all banged up like you just got out of battle."

"Forest? Hey, where am I by the way?"

"Tour in Juncture City. At least that's what the sign says out on the highway. This is an old town and only a few families live here. It is more like a village or a town."

"Juncture huh. Hold on… where is it? Where is my sword?"

"Oh that thing. My grandma has it. You won't need that thing for awhile here. There hasn't been any crime in this city for about 5 years."

"Well… if you say so. As long as I can thank your grandmother properly for all she has done then I'm good for now."

As I said that the beautiful woman that help me left the room.

"Flank! We just got terrible news. Leo's sister was killed trying to escape. People are saying that the leader had killed her himself."

"Well that can't be good. Our training is going so well too."

"Sir, what about Leo. Should we tell him about his loss?"

"No."

"But sir….

"Look Wire, if he finds out he will want to rush into battle and our training will go to waste."

"Sir. He should know."

"Wire. You took the mistake of losing our only hope last time and you won't do it again."

"I won't let you us him like that!"

"Guards, take Wire to the holding cell. Now!"

"Flank you bastard!"

"So what should we do now? I can't allow Wire to tell Leo, but word will get out sooner or later. I know, I just say that Wire was trying to inform the enemy of our training with Leo!"

"So… do you think this will work?"Flame asked as he walked out of the shadow.

"Yes I do. As long as Leo's training remains a secret we will be alright."

"I hope so. Never the less I will follow your orders as always."

"Good, at least you are still loyal to me."

"It isn't that. I just don't want Leo to get himself killed. He is like a brother to me other than his missing brother Reload."

"How is the search going anyway?"

"Not good. There is no sign of him at all. It is like he just vanished into thin air."

"Not good at all. And ya'll are sure he wasn't killed right?"

"From what Wire told us he was using all the soul power he had to run away. Nobody could catch something that fast even if they had your speed. You know that."

"Your right about that. He had the gift that we were looking for, for about a century now too."

"Well I guess I'll be on my way and let you get back to work."

"Okay. Just stay safe and keep protecting this city for Leo."

"Understood."

"Reload… hey where are you?"

"Over here."

"What are you doing over here by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope."

"That's not fair."

"I'll tell you later okay?"

"Well… okay." Rebecca said happily as she gave me a kiss on the check.

"And what was that for?"

"Oh nothing." She said secretively.

As she walked away all I could think about was Monica. I thought to myself, "Are you still okay? I hope that Leo will be able to handle it alone. I just hope you understand my decision. I can't go and rescue you like I thought I could. That horror was just like the time I lost my parents. I couldn't have that feeling in me again. Everyone looking down on me because I am helpless. Nobody coming to help me, nobody there to tell me it would be alright if I just kept moving. I'm sorry Monica but I will have to break my promise. But I hope that you will find someone that will never break a promise to you. Like I did when we were first together." Tears…why are tears coming from my eyes? Why am I so sure that this is what she wants me to do? Is it because of Becca?

"Those are tears of relief. Those tears are a sign that you know what you need to do and you don't have regret for doing those actions." The old lady told me as she walked toward me.

"How would you know….Know anything about me or what I'm thinking!? Answer me!" I yelled uncontrollable at her.

"Because I know what you are. I've known since I found you in the forest."

"But then why did you let me stay?"I asked puzzled.

"Because you are not ready to fight for a lost cause yet. You are not yet ready for what I was going to tell you but I know you need to know"

"Know what!?"I yelled in an angry tone.

"That the reason it is a lost cause now is because Monica is dead"

The news the old woman told me changed my whole thought of the situation so dramatically that I didn't even have anything to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I thought you would leave. Wait don't leave. It can't be helped!"She yelled at me as I got up.

"And why not?!"I asked angrily at her.

"Because if you leave Rebecca will follow you and you will both die. And once that is done your brother will finally hear of what happened and rush out there and die as well!" the little old woman yelled at me to nock some sense into me.

And with that said I fell to my knees."WHY!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"Because it was meant to. You weren't to go and rush of the field and die for someone that was going to die before you got there."

"But I could have prevented it!"

"NO! she did this for you, or can't you see that? She died so that you could be free for a moment."

"What?"

"Yes. She knew that you would end up here and she wanted you to be happy even if it meant that she had to die for it."

"That's not fair! Monica! You're so selfish…." With that said I just started crying uncontrollably.


End file.
